Termination
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and their Forever Knight ally, Squire, finally terminate the Forever Knights for good. Benlie Gwevin 6th story in sequels fan-series. Nelson won't be in this one until the end. T to be on the safe side. R&R I command you to!
1. Prologue: Kidnap

**Me: Remember, I'm not good at villains' li-----. Yikes.**

**Ben: What?**

**Me: YOU HAVE A FRICKING ALIEN ARROW STICKING OUT OF YOUR LEG!**

**Ben: That's a souviner from----.**

**Me: *covers his mouth* I don't really wanna know. Let's just get it out.**

**Sarah: I'm gonna enjoy this.**

**Ben: *backs away* Oh no. I'm not letting HER take it out. Please. Anyone but HER.**

**Sarah: Ben, trust me. It's best I take it out. I can just yank it out. The faster it's yanked out, the less painful it'll be.**

**Ben: *squeaky voice* Yikes.**

**Julie: I'll be right here. *kisses his cheek***

**Me: *eating a tin of spaghetti* This'll be good.**

**Kevin: Spaghetti, Ice? Seriously?**

**Me: Braces, remember? I can't eat popcorn until I get them removed…unfortunately.**

**Kevin: Oh yeah.**

**Me: OK. I don't own anything aside from Sarah and Nelson. Enjoy the story.**

**Nelson: OK. First of all…STOP WASTING A PAGE ON MICROSOFT WITH AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! Second of all…COME ON! YOU'RE GONNA MISS IT!**

**Sarah: Ready, Ben?**

**Ben: *clutching mine and Julie's hands for dear life* *squeaky voice* Ready.**

**Sarah: One…two…three! *rips arrow out of his leg***

**Ben: OWWWWWW! *passes out***

**Me and Julie: OW! *holding ears* We should get that bandaged…and our hearing checked!  
**

* * *

"Ugh! I've got you this time, Yamamoto! I am sure of it!" Sarah grunted with determination as she hit the ball with her tennis raquet.

Sarah was wearing something different compared to her usual mini-skirt and strapless shirt attire. Now, she was wearing a red tennis skirt, a black tennis shirt and white sneakers and socks. Her long jet-black hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Ugh! In your dreams, Ashford!" Julie retorted as she hit the ball back to her older sister.

Julie was now wearing a white tennis skirt, a white tennis shirt and white shoes and socks. Her short jet-black hair was pinned back with bobby pins at the side.

Currently, Sarah was helping Julie with her tennis practice…by playing a little friendly one-on-one against her. After a few more bounces of the ball flying back and forth, Sarah finally missed the ball and Julie won the match.

"Don't get too cocky. I will defeat you someday," Sarah vowed.

"I'd love to see that day," Julie said.

Laughing and with arms slung around one another, Julie and Sarah went into the change rooms and changed back into their origional outifts. For Sarah, it was her usual skirt-and-shirt combo while Julie wore a green strapless dress and white ballet flats.

"What's with the dress?" Sarah questioned.

"Ben's taking me to the movies," Julie responded.

"Ooooooh. You have to tell me everything after," Sarah immediately said.

"Why?" Julie asked, confused.

"Are you daft or something? Normally, when a young couple go to the movies, they like, watch only the opening credits before they start making out like crazy," Sarah told her, "Wait. You and Ben have NEVER done that before?"

"Well…" Julie started.

"You HAVE!?" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.

"No. Not yet. But, we've kissed before," Julie retorted.

"After your first kiss?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah. We even kissed at your wedding reception," Julie told her.

"Well, we best not keep your boyfriend waiting. Let's go and get you snogging," Sarah said as she started pushing Julie off the court.

Just then, an explosion rocked the tennis courts and knocked Julie and Sarah against the wall. Thankfully, Julie and Sarah managed to create a shield before they hit the wall, so not a lot of damage was done to them. Just then, a very familiar evil and ugly scientist emerged.

"Remember me?" he sneered.

"Chadwick," Julie growled.

"You know him?" Sarah asked, confused.

"He's the Director of Technology for the Forever Knights," Julie told her.

"Oh. A Forever Knight scum. We haven't heard from them for a while," Sarah sneared as she got her powers ready.

"Oh. Come now, Ashford. I mean no harm…to you. Your sister on the other hand…well, let's just say I have been planning ways to take care of some…unfinished business," Chadwick warned.

"Say what?" Sarah said confused as she turned to her sister who had fear visible in her eyes as she remember what he was talking about.

"Oh. I see she didn't tell you. Well, you'll find out soon enough," Chadwick guaranteed as he signalled some Forever Knights to attack.

"This'll be fun," Julie stated as she also got her powers ready.

One of them shot his weapon at Julie and Sarah. Sarah managed to create a shield for herself and her sister. Julie, however, walked in front of the shield and blasted at the cursed knight. He got knocked back into a few Forever Knights.

"I see you are Sonakites. You can't hide behind your powers forever. Not from the hell that will break loose after the defeat of the once-legendary Ben Tennyson," Chadwick warned.

"Ship! A little help! Please!" Sarah called out.

Hearing his mistress' sister call his name, Ship found his way out of Julie's sports bag and started jumping towards the action. As soon as he saw Chadwick, he transformed into the battleship, all weapons at the ready and growling. Chadwick and his band of knights did not cower, despite the fact that all of Ship's weapons were aimed at them and ready to fire. Eventually, some of the knights started to drop their weapons and run around like chickens.

"Ship! No! They're not worth it!" Julie shouted.

"ARE YOU MENTALLY ILL OR SOMETHING!?" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sarah, will you trust me on this!?" Julie retorted to her sister.

"Wise choice. Fire!" Chadwick commanded, pointing at Sarah.

The Forever Knights fired their weapons once more at Sarah. Taking immediate action, Julie pushed Sarah out of the way and took the blast. She got knocked against the wall and slid to the ground uncoinscious. Thankfully for her, the blast only stunned her enough to knock her out and not to cause any serious harm. But that didn't stop the horror from filling Sarah's eyes and the anger rushing through her veins.

"HEY!" Sarah screamed.

The Forever Knights only growled and charged their weapons once more, but Sarah was prepared. Her eyes were glowing white and her lower arms were glowing as brightly as her eyes.

"You mess with my sister, you mess with me!" Sarah exclaimed as she fired at the Forever Knights.

Some of them only got knocked back, some got severely weakened and the remaining were knocked out like Julie. Chadwick was one of those who only got knocked back from Sarah's blast.

"Blast at us one more time, your sister dies," Chadwick threatened.

Not wanting to put her sister's life on the line, Sarah immediately deactivated her powers and only stood where she was and glared at the creep. Smirking evilly, Chadwick ordered some Knights to grab Julie and head back to the base as he grabbed a weapon and stunned Sarah. Sarah grunted in pain as she felt her back hit the hard wall. She slivered down on the verge of unconsciousness. Her vision was blurry. She could just make out Chadwick and the rest of the Forever Knights leaving with her sister.

"Ship…go get Ben," Sarah murmured before she lost consciousness altogether.

Immediately, Ship ran away from the now partially-destroyed tennis court and towards the soccer fields just a block and a bit away…  


* * *

**Me: I WANNA DO IT!  
**

**Gwen: I'M HIS COUSIN! I'LL DO IT!**

**Kevin: Just so we're up to speed here. Ben's still unconscious and IceGirl and Gwen are fighting over who gets to wake him up.**

**Sarah: HEY! Why don't you 2 do it together!?**

**Me and Gwen: Why not?**

**Me: Right.**

**Gwen: Left.**

**Me: You guys might need these. *hands them earplugs***

***everyone puts their earplugs on***

**Gwen: Ready?**

**Me: Ready.**

**Me and Gwen: 1…2…3. *blows the horns***

**Ben: *suddenly wakes up* !**

**Julie: *pulls out earplugs* Good call on the plugs, Ice.**

**Ben: What was that for!?**

**Me and Gwen: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!**

**Ben: …Oh.**

**Me: Yes. I'll admit the prologue was crappy and a little like Return of Vilgax. Oh. That thing Chadwick was hinting at…don't think I'm gonna tell you. You're gonna have to wait and see.**

**Ben: Ice, you're wasting another page.**

**Me: Whoops. Well, we best not keep you from doing one thing for this story. Oh. By the way…NO FLAMES!**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson: REVIEW!**


	2. Finding Her

**Me: OK. Might be a short chappy. Might be a long one. Might be one in between. Who knows?**

**I own nothing except Sarah and Nelson as you already know.**

**Ben: That was fast.**

**Me: And I can tell you this. This is somehow related to **_**Knightmares**_**. I'll let you figure it out. I know. I'm evil. ! That is the longest evil laugh I have ever done in my life. Please enjoy the story. Thank you. And...SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT!**

* * *

Ben was the last player out of the locker rooms. He had on his jeans and black t-shirt, but no green jacket; it was too hot for one anyways. He was carrying his sports bag full of his soccer uniform and soccer essentials like shin pads, his goalkeeper gloves and a bunch of other stuff. He was also excited to see Julie after not being able to see her all day due to their schedules. After learning that Julie and Sarah were Sonakites 2 weeks ago, they've become closer than they already were. So close that he couldn't stand being apart from her and he was more worried about her in battlefields than he was before, partically since Rosalie informed him, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson privately that the alien who attacked them on the bridge that day is one of the people who want Julie and Sarah's blood and will do anything to make sure they're dead. **(AN: Slight spoiler for the rest of the Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series here, people!)**

"_Ship, ship._"

He was suddenly confused at the sound. What was Ship doing here? He thought it'd be Julie since she said she'll meet him at the soccer field after their sports practices. But, nevertheless, he greeted the Galvanic Mechomorph.

"Hey, boy," Ben greeted Ship while patting him on the head.

Ship made no haste into telling what happened. He turned himself into Chadwick. Ben glared at him.

"Forever Knights. Where? What happened?" Ben asked worried.

He turned into a map and a green light was shining at the block only a 5 minute walk away...well if you ran, it'd only be approximately 2 and a half minutes. Ben suddenly grew even more worried as it all finally dawned on him.

"Julie," Ben gasped as he got up and raced down the street to the tennis courts.

He gasped as he laid eyes on the destroyed tennis courts. What shocked him even more was seeing Sarah sprawled to the ground unconscious and Julie was nowhere to be seen. He started hoping that she got away and wasn't being crushed underneath all the debris.

"Sarah!" Ben shouted as he dropped his sports bag and sprinted towards her.

By the time he was by her side, she was starting to come to. He helped her sit up as she groaned and held her head. When her eyes saw his face, Sarah suddenly felt relieved, despite the love-hate relationship they shared. They hugged momentarily before breaking apart.

"What happened?" Ben asked her, holding her upper arms and worry and fear visible in his eyes.

"We were just about to leave the courts when Chadwick attacked with some Forever Knights. We tried to fight them but they are stronger than the last time we faced them. They shot at me, but Julie pushed me out of the way and took the shot. She got knocked unconscious. Then they shot at me. Just before I fell unconscious, I saw them leaving with Julie," Sarah explained.

"Wait. The Forever Knights have Julie?" Ben repeated in disbelief.

"Apparantly, it's the second time they've kidnapped her. Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Sarah questioned him.

Ben contemplated telling Sarah about what happened. But, decided against it. After all, Sarah wasn't his sister and he felt that Julie had the right to tell her. It happened to her, after all. But, he didn't want to upset Julie who was still recovering from the torture she suffered; even though it's been months since it happened.

"I think you should let Julie tell you," Ben responded as he helped her up, "We should tell Gwen and Kevin about this."

"Here or elsewhere?" Sarah asked.

"I think we should meet up at my house. That way, you can get checked over by my mum and I can dump my junk. It's pretty heavy," Ben responded.

"Maybe you should cut back on the chilli fries," Sarah remarked as she dialled Gwen's number.

"Shut up, Ashford," Ben retorted.

"Gwen, its Sarah. Can you and Kevin meet us at Ben's garage? Ben and I will explain everything when you arrive. It's an emergency," Sarah spoke into her phone and hanging up before Gwen even had a chance to respond or Kevin had the chance to yank the phone off her.

"We should get there before they do," Ben remarked.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed without a moment's hesitation.

With that, they set off for Ben's house. As soon as they got there, Ben and Sarah told Sandra and Carl what had happened. As soon as they were done explaining, Sandra immediately got the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink and bandaged some of Sarah's injuries. She asked her if she was in any pain, but Sarah assured them that it wasn't as bad as it looked and that both she and Julie suffered worse than this. They waited in the garage for Kevin and Gwen. They arrived 5 minutes later.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Gwen asked as she and Kevin ran towards Sarah who was sitting on the table.

"The Forever Knights attacked me and Julie at the tennis courts," Sarah answered.

"Are you OK?" Gwen asked.

"I'm fine, Gwen. It's not as bad as it looks," Sarah assured for the second time that day.

"Wait. The Forever Knights did this to you?" Kevin asked, surprised.

"You seem surprised," Sarah remarked.

"Why didn't you fight them off with your powers?" Gwen questioned.

"We tried. Their weapons are too strong. Remember, Julie and I only found out about our Sonakite heritage a fortnight ago," Sarah reminded.

"Where is Julie, anyways?" Kevin asked as he looked around the garage to find her.

"Took you long enough to notice," Sarah muttured under her breath.

"The Forever Knights are holding her hostage," Ben told them.

"WHAT?" Kevin exclaimed.

That sudden outburst caused Ben and Gwen to give him a funny look. Sure, they know that Kevin's become slightly more protective of Julie since that event, but this is new. Sarah was just glaring at him. He almost gave away the fact that they were god siblings!

"Can someone PLEASE tell me why the Forever Knights are all of a sudden interested in my sister?" Sarah pleaded.

"You should ask Julie when we rescue her," Gwen suggested to her.

"That's if we find her alive," Kevin muttured quietly under his breath.

Unfortunately, not quiet enough. Kevin yelped in pain as Gwen whacked him hard on the head and earned a glare from Ben.

"You never know. The Forever Knights will be determined to finish what they started all those months ago," Kevin defended.

"Did you just say months?" Sarah demanded.

"Much as I hate to admit it, Kevin's got a point. That's why we need to find her," Ben agreed.

"I'm searching for her manor," Gwen announced as she hovered off the ground in a yoga position with her eyes shut.

"And?" Ben asked hopefully.

"And nothing," Gwen sighed defeated before turning to Sarah and adding, "I swear you 2 have been impossible to track since you rediscovered your powers that day on the bridge."

"Maybe you just can't track Sonakites," Kevin said.

"I suppose so. I'm really sorry, Ben," Gwen apologised.

"It's OK. It might have something to do with how powerful Julie and Sarah are," Ben stated with a shrug.

"Hey. We maybe powerful, but we're not _powerful_ like we were when we were kids," Sarah defended before going back to the book she was reading.

"Rosalie did mention that you guys are the most powerful Sonakites in the universe," Kevin reminded them.

"We know, Levin. We were there. No need to rub it in our faces," Sarah retorted.

"What are you reading anyway?" Gwen questioned as she finally noticed the book Sarah was holding.

"It's the book Rosalie gave me and Julie when we found out about our actual heritage. She said that it helped us with our training in the past and that it will help us now as we retrain our powers," Sarah explained.

"What are you looking up?" Ben asked.

"How I can find the whereabouts of a specific Sonakite," Sarah answered.

"Of course! If anyone can find her, it's you! Both of you are Sonakites AND sisters! You're the only one who can get the exact location of where the Forever Knights are holding Julie!" Ben realised.

"Found it!" Sarah shouted in victory before reading aloud, "To track a specific Sonakite, you must have a photo or something that belongs to him or her in your hand, assume the position shown in the diagram, close your eyes and let your powers take control."

"It's kinda a long shot. Have you even done that before?" Kevin asked her.

"I think so. Rosalie might have undone the memory block she put of us 5 years ago, but that doesn't mean that we're doing good in the memory department," Sarah confessed.

"But it's our only option," Gwen reminded.

"Do you want me to get a photo?" Ben asked her.

"I have something else," Sarah responded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet. **(AN: It's the same bracelet Julie has in **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**.)**

"A bracelet?" Kevin questioned.

"It's not just a bracelet. It's Julie's lucky bracelet. Haven't you noticed that whenever she's NOT playing tennis, she wears this bracelet? She was gonna wear it to your date tonight, Ben. It must have fallen off during the scurmage with the ratbags," Sarah explained.

"Ratbags. Nice," Kevin remarked whilst chuckling.

Sarah took the bracelet into her hand and laid down on the ground. After a while, she started glowing white and focusing all her power in locating her sister.

"Whoa," Ben and Gwen breathed.

"Are you sure you guys aren't as powerful as you were before?" Kevin rhetorically asked.

"Shhh. I'm concentrating," Sarah announced.

She saw pictures in her mind. She saw a castle, a bit of pasture, the Forever Knights with the king telling him of their success of kidnapping the girlfriend of the legendary Ben Tennyson and then she saw her younger sister chained against the wall still unconscious. Finally, she saw a map with a red dot on it to indicate the exact location of Julie. She gasped and her eyes snapped open. She bolted upright and Ben was by her side in a matter of seconds. They might have a love-hate relationship, but they still worry about each other in battles and other stuff.

"Are you OK?" Ben asked worriedly as he helped her up.

"I need a paper and a pen," Sarah said.

Ben immediately raced inside to get a pencil and a sketch pad. Everyone looked at him funny when they saw the sketch pad.

"Julie and I decided to take art classes together," Ben defended.

"Man, you are whipped," Kevin laughed which earned him a whack on the head from Gwen, "Was that really necessary?"

"Why yes. Yes it was. Sarah, what did you see exactly?" Gwen asked Sarah who is now sketching what she saw.

"I saw a castle in the pastures on the outskirts of town. Then I was inside the throne room where they boasted about their success in kidnapping Julie. Afterwards, I was in the dungeons and I saw my baby sister unconscious, battered, bruised, her dress ripped up to about mid-thigh and chained against the wall with something alien. Finally, I saw a map pointing here," Sarah explained as she drew everything...with perfect detail, too.

"Their castle's in the pastures near the boarder between Bellwood and Summer Heights!" Gwen gasped.

"OK. We have a location. Now what?" Sarah questioned.

"Well, we need a plan," Kevin started.

"No. We don't need a plan. Last time this happened, we decided to wait till we had a plan before we finally went in to rescue her and look what happened! She practically died in my arms that day! I'm not going through that again," Ben objected.

"But, Ben-."

"I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO HER AGAIN! I LOVE HER!" Ben exploded.

"Did you just say the l word about my sister?" Sarah asked surprised.

"I was actually going to tell her tonight," Ben confessed.

"Well, if we don't hurry, you might never get the chance too," Sarah stated.

"She's right. They'll probably kill her this time since they know she's an alien," Kevin agreed.

"Half-alien!" Sara snapped in annoyance.

"Right. Let's go!" Ben commanded.

* * *

**Me: And it's Ben and co off to the rescue!**

**Everyone: *cheers***

**Ben: About time you got this finished!**

**Me: I was still pondering where to end the chapter! G2G. Want more? Review.**

**Me and Ben: BYE!**


End file.
